deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bass Vs Metal Sonic/@comment-33067344-20180120203849/@comment-32617116-20180313233251
1. The difference is, invincibility frames are game mechanics, while bad camera shots are shots of something that are incredibly hard to base proportions from. Game mechanics are non-canon because they're either completely contradictory of characters' statistics outside of the constraints of gameplay or they're just there for a challenge or to keep the pace of the game (Invincibility frames are there just so no unfair deaths happen, and fodder stuff like Motobugs actually harming Sonic is just for there to be actual challenge), glitches are non-canon because they're unintended faults in the games coding and they never actually happen outside of our view of the gameplay of the game of all things to boot, bad camera shots are just, again, shots that are incredibly hard to base proportions from. Heck, the bad shots in the Sonic 4 Episode Metal intro for the planets I've been avoiding for their uselessness are only bad camera shots in the sense of a VS debate because we're trying to use them to gauge a distance. It's just normal camera shots otherwise, but that doesn't change the fact that they're next to useless for judging a distance, other than seeing how Earth isn't a speck from the little view, even if they aren't that good, we can scrape out of it which if we use that helps even more to disprove Little Planet being that much of a distance away, which is what I used it for originally just as extra evidence. The camera shots are canon, just bad for a debate. That's why I used a shot of Little Planet from Sonic's world in Sonic 4, the same game, in Sylvania Castle Zone where it's, well, not bad. 2. "The only time Little Planet isn't super far from Sonic's world is when its near Sonic's world. But in Metal Sonic's cutscene, it's all the way in space. Try explaining that." 'Aight. If you think that bad camera shots are non-canon, and they're basically unusable anyways for reasons I've already said, then what's shown in that cutscene is pretty bad for a distance here anyways. And even if it's all the way out in space, we don't see how far out in space it is because the angles shown in the cutscene are horrible for using that and any estimates made based off of just what's shown from that cutscene which is, again, horrible for judging a distance here are likely gonna be wrong because it's hard to salvage much of anything for a distance to even estimate off of....oh wait we do know how far it is in Sonic 4 from something else, because it's directly shown in Sylvania Castle Zone much more clearly. Considering it's proportions seen here, its around Apogee, the furthest the moon is from the earth. Apogee distance / 12 seconds (Metal Sonic's time to get from Little Planet to the Earth) = 0.112771349063595 c. A little above 11% of the speed of light, just a little above baseline relativistic. You'd have to multiply that almost 10 times to get FTL. Even if you were to extremely highball it and say Little Planet is the distance of the sun from Earth, that's only 41.5837679280324508 c. Not MFTL, only FTL+, and not faster than Bass's MFTL speed. And that's using a highball for the feat.